narniafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Edmund Pevensie
Edmund Pevensie war das drittjüngste Mitglied der Familie Pevensie. Er war König von Narnia. Als er nach Narnia kam, verriet er seine Geschwister, aber sah schnell ein, dass es eine falsche Entscheidung war und half mit die Weiße Hexe zu besiegen. Er war auch dabei, als seine Geschwister und Kaspian X. gegen die Telmarer und seinen Onkel Miraz kämpften und reiste zusammen mit Kaspian X., seiner Schwester Lucy und seinem Cousin Eustachius Knilch durch den östlichen Ozean bis zu Aslans Land. Nach dieser Fahrt erklärte Aslan ihm, dass er nie mehr nach Narnia kommen würde. Edmund wurde als König auch "König Edmund, der Gerechte" genannt. Nachdem Peter nicht mehr nach Narnia zurückkehren konnte, wurde Edmund der hohe Titel des Hochkönigs von Narnia vermacht. Biografie Edmunds Waffen und Besitztümer: *Schwert *Schild *Pferd namens "Phillip" *Taschenlampe Frühe Jahre Edmund wurde 1930 als drittes Kind der Pevensies in London geboren und wuchs dort mit seinen Geschwistern Peter, Susan und Lucy auf. thumb|left|Edmund on Palaystation or other video-gameWährend des zweiten Weltkriegs wurde er zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern aufs Land, zum Haus des Professors Digory Kirke, geschickt. Seine Schwester Lucy konnte Peter eines regnerischen Tages zum Versteckspielen überreden. Edmund war nicht begeistert, doch er machte widerwillig mit. Nachdem Lucy aus Narnia zurückkam, in das sie aus Versehen durch einen Schrank gekommen war, scheuchte sie Edmund auf, so dass Peter sie schnell entdecken konnte. Als Lucy ihr Abenteuer erzählte, reagierte Edmund spöttisch. Er fing an Lucy zu hänseln, was ihm eine Schelte von Peter einbrachte. Als Lucy eine Nacht darauf erneut den Schrank betrat. Edmund beschloss, ihr zu folgen, um sie mit dem Land, von dem sie erzählte, zu hänseln. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er Lucy in dem Wandschrank nicht finden. Noch überraschter war er, als er auf eine verschneite Welt traf – er hatte Narnia gefunden. Er suchte nach Lucy, doch plötzlich kam ein Schlitten auf ihn zu. In diesem Schlitten saßen eine Frau und ein Zwerg namens Ginarrbrik. Die Frau hatte schneeweiße Haut und blondes Haar. Nachdem der Schlitten gehalten hatte, fordete die Frau Edmund auf, sich in den Schlitten zu setzen. Sie erklärte, dass sie die Königin Jadis von Narnia wäre. Sie zauberte etwas zu trinken und etwas türkischen Honig für Edmund herbei. Dieser fing an, von sich und seinen Geschwistern zu erzählen; auf Fragen der Weißen Hexe hin verriet er, dass von seinen drei Geschwistern die Jüngste bereits in Narnia gewesen sei. Die Weiße Hexe fragte ihn weiter aus. Dennoch wurde er nicht misstrauisch, weil der türkische Honig, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, verzaubert war: Er dachte nur daran, dass er mehr türkischen Honig haben wollte. Am Ende des Gespräches konnte die Hexe Edmund das Versprechen entlocken, seine Geschwister nach Narnia zu bringen. Dann sollte er zu ihr kommen und sie würde ihn zum König von Narnia machen. Obwohl Edmund um mehr Süßigkeiten bettelte, gab sie ihm nichts mehr, sondern fuhr davon und ließ ihn zurück. Kurz nachdem sie verschwunden war, traf Edmund auf seine Schwester, die sehr erfreut war, dass auch er nach Narnia gefunden hatte. Lucy führte ihren Bruder nach England zurück. Freudestrahlend lief sie zu ihren älteren Geschwistern und erzählte von ihren und Edmunds Erlebnissen in Narnia. Edmund leugnete jedoch alles und behauptete, Lucy und er hätten alles nur gespielt. Diese Aussage führte dazu, dass Lucy weinend aus dem Zimmer stürmte und Edmund eine erneute Schelte von Peter kassierte. Durch Zufall gelangten alle vier Pevensies nach Narnia, als sie den Professor störten und ein Versteck suchten. Als die Geschwister bei einem Biberpaar zu Besuch waren, lief Edmund zur Weißen Hexe und verriet seine Geschwister. Dort wurde er eingesperrt und traf Herrn Tumnus, während seine Geschwister gejagt wurden. Nachdem Herr Tumnus versteinert wurde, sah er ein, dass er einen große Fehler begangen hatte. Später wurde er von Aslans Armee befreit und sprach mit Aslan, der ihm verziehen hatte. Doch die Hexe wollte Edmunds Blut und Aslan opferte sich. In der Schlacht dann kämpfte er und rettete seinen Bruder. Nach der Schlacht wollte der Zwerg Ginarrbrik ihn umbringen, doch Susan tötete den Zwerg mit ihrem Bogen und Lucy gab Edmund einen Schluck aus ihrem Zaubertrank da er schwer verwundet war. Veränderung Im Schloss der Weißen Hexe erging es Edmund nicht so, wie er hoffte, und er merkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er wurde in den Kerker der Hexe gesperrt, wo er sich zu verändern begann. Edmund bereute seine Taten und versuchte später, den Faun Herrn Tumnus und einen Fuchs zu retten. Er wurde auch netter zu seiner jüngeren Schwester Lucy. Stärken Edmund ist ein guter Reiter und begabt im Umgang mit dem Schwert. Das Reiten lernte er auf dem narnianischen Pferd "Phillip", dass ihm später gehörte. Zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Peter Pevensie übte er in Narnia oft die richtige Handhabung eines Schwertes. Tod Ebenso wie seine Geschwister Peter und Lucy, sein Cousin Eustachius, dessen Freundin Jill, Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer und seine Eltern stirbt Edmund bei einem Zugunglück 1949. Später kommt er aber nach Narnia zurück und darf dort bleiben. Film Im Film wird Edmund von Skandar Keynes gespielt. Die ältere Version von Edmund in Der König von Narnia (Film) wird von Mark Wells dargestellt. Deutsche Synchronisation *In allen Filmen wurde Edmund von Tobias John von Freyend gesprochen. *In den BBC-Verfilmungen Der König von Narnia und Prinz Kaspian und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde er von Michaela Amler gesprochen. Hinter den Kulissen *In der BBC-Miniserie Die Chroniken von Narnia wurde er in den Filmen Der König von Narnia (1988) und Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (1989) von Jonathan Scott gespielt. **Die erwachsene Version von Edmund in der BBC-Verfilmung Der König von Narnia wurde von Charles Ponting gespielt. *In der TV-Serie von ITV: Der König von Narnia (1967) wurde er von Edward McMurray gespielt. *In den Radioproduktionen Der König von Narnia , Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde er von Matthew White gesprochen. *In den Radioproduktionen Der Ritt nach Narnia und Der König von Narnia wurde der erwachsene Edmund von Robert Benfield gesprochen. *In der Radio-Produktion Der letzte Kampf wurde er als älterer Mann in Aslans Land von Gyuri Sarossy gesprochen. *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde er von Henry Power gesprochen, und zwar in "Der König von Narnia". *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde er auch von Peter England gesprochen, und zwar in "Prinz Kaspian", in "Die Reise auf der Morgenröte" und in "Der letzte Kampf". *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde er auch von Paul Panting gesprochen, und zwar in "Der Ritt nach Narnia". *Im Zeichentrickfilm Der König von Narnia (1979) wurde er von Simon Adams in der amerikanischen Version gesprochen. *Im Zeichentrickfilm Der König von Narnia (1979) wurde der erwachsene Edmund von Nicholas Barnes in der britischen Version gesprochen. Bilder PC174.jpg EdmundPrinceCaspian.jpg x.jpg Edmund König 001.jpg yyy.jpg Edmund König 002.jpg xxxx.jpg yyyyyyyy.jpg yyyyyyyyyyy.jpg Edmund Pevenise.jpg edmund.jpg edmund1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-05-23h44m00s233.jpg|Edmund gefangen von der Weißen Hexe Edmund Biber 001.jpg Edmund Aslan 001.jpg|Edmund und Aslan Kaspian & Pevensies.jpg Kinder 002.jpg Kinder 003.jpg 643.jpg Kinder 005.jpg Kinder 006.jpg|Pevensie-Geschwister Kinder 007.jpg Kinder 008.jpg Kinder 009.jpg 5870.jpg Die reise auf der morgenröte.jpg VDTcaspianedmund.jpg 5829.jpg|Aslan und Edmund Edmund in Narnia.jpg Edmunds Befreiung.jpg|Edmunds Befreiung Schlacht 006.jpg|Edmund und Mitstreiter Feeneden 003.jpg|Die Pevensie-Geschwister vor Feeneden DCvNDRadM02.jpg DCvNDRadM03.jpg Film3 Slider.jpg Pevensie- Geschwister.jpg Lokum.gif|Jadis' Verführung für Edmund Jadis 6.jpg 00.jpg 0.jpg boot.jpg 18948819 jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-20080611 092706.jpg|Pevensie-Geschwister und Trumpkin True.jpg|Die Pevensie-Geschwister in Aslans Haug Datei:ImagesCAZ7I130.jpg|Noah Huntley als erwachsener Peter Pevensie, Sophie Winkleman als erwachsene Susan Pevensie, Mark Wells als erwachsener Edmund Pevensie und Rachael Henley als erwachsene Lucy Pevensie ImagesCAU7VOBJ.jpg Datei:PK und Morgenröte (BBC).jpg|Die Pevensies aus der BBC-Serie - 3. von links = Edmund 05091720_.jpg imagesCAFMEOJH.jpg imagesCA6S6IQV.jpg ImagesCAU78B3H.jpg ImagesCADX885G.jpg ImagesCA300U8A.jpg ImagesCA8YJLMC.jpg ImagesCABHYYH2.jpg ImagesCAU7LTM2.jpg Lucy-pevensie-and-lucy-pevensie-cordial-gallery.jpg|Lucy rettet Edmund mit dem Feuerblumenelixier. Pevensie Geschwister.jpg Quellen * Der König von Narnia (Buch) * Der König von Narnia (Film) * Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Buch) * Einzelnachweise en:Edmund Pevensie hu:Edmund Pevensie es:Edmund Pevensie fr:Edmund Pevensie pl:Edmund Pevensie id:Edmund Pevensie ru:Эдмунд Певенси Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Der König von Narnia Kategorie:Der letzte Kampf Kategorie:Der Ritt nach Narnia Kategorie:Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Kategorie:Die sieben Freunde Narnias Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Hauptpersonen Kategorie:Hochkönige Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Narnianen Kategorie:Personen Edmund Kategorie:Prinz Kaspian von Narnia